


Peter Parker, Bi disaster

by orphan_account



Category: MCU, Marvel, spider man - Fandom
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Sam Wilson, Lesbian Natasha Romanov, M/M, ally clint, bi steve rogers, gayvengers, ill add more tags later I guess, pan tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter Parker is the definition of a bi disaster.This was NOT how he planned to come out to the avengers. Not even close.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Bucky Barnes, Tony Stark/ Pepper Potts, peter parker & ned leeds& mj, peter parker& the avengers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bonjour gays. this is my first fic i’ve posted, so some helpful comments would be nice. as we all know, peter parker is a bi disaster and of course his way of coming out is a perfect example. enjoy y’all

Peter stepped back to admire his work in his mirror. He was wearing his spiderman suit, but his iconic spider was bi colors and it showed clear signs of glitter on it. A bi flag was tied around his neck like a cape with the words I swing both ways written on it with big white letters. He had been proud of himself when he came up with that one. A rainbow flower crown sat on his head while rainbow heart sunglasses went over his mask. Shooting a web experimenty towards his phone, he was happy to see the bi colors still remained dyed into them. That was a tricky project. All the dyes he tried either made them too thin or else way too thick. He had loved the idea though, so kept trying until it had finally succeeded. He was ready. Texting Tony to let him know he was coming over, he called out to aunt may he was leaving.  
“Are you going to the tower, dear?”  
“Yeah, then i'm going to the parade!”  
“Oh, have fun!” Peter smiled and shook his head. Using a colorful web to open the window, he jumped out and sent another flying to the corner of the skyscraper across from them. It was a great day so far, a perfect day for pride. The weather was good, his outfit was fabulous, and glitter was at the ready.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

Peter landed on the side of the Avengers Tower. As usual, the window next to him automatically opened. He rolled inside with a “Thanks, Fri!” to the AI. Peter walked casually through the building towards the lab. His plan was to ask Tony to do a flyby at the parade. Tony would say yes, Peter thought, he always seemed very supportive of LGBTQ+. Not only would Tony donate money to organizations that supported LGBTQ+ youth, make speeches about it at galas, and visit safe houses to talk to teens, he was incredibly supportive when Peter came out as bi to him. He even revealed he was pan himself. Poking his head into the lab Peter saw nobody there. Tony must be in the living room or something. The spider hoped he wouldn't find a sleep deprived, coffee guzzling Tony-zombie in the kitchen listening to AC/DC with motor oil slicking his hair up and frantically trying to screw a nail into a random piece of scrap metal using a wrench. He made his way to the living quarters, deciding to use the stairs instead of the elevator. When he made it up, he found Tony almost immediately sitting in a chair reading. Failing to notice the many other people in the room, Peter walked over to Tony’s chair.  
“Hey Mr. Stark! I was wondering if you’d want to come to the pride parade this afternoon? I’m going to go, swing around a bit, that type of thing. You could do a flyby! We’d have to make some adjustments to your suit, of course. I was thinking we could make it rain glitter from it, add some tiny cannons or something. That would be possible, right? If we diverged the power couplets-”  
“Kid, Kid, slow down. And yeah, that would be possible I think. Love your outfit, by the way.”  
“Thanks, Mr. Stark! Sorry for the glitter, I tried not to get any on, but you know how glitter is. And do you like my flag?” Peter turned around, showing off his cape and pun. Tony did like it, and laughed. He stopped abruptly, realizing how many people were in the room.  
“Hey, Peter… you might want to turn back around,” Tony said gently. Peter did, and saw Steve, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, and Clint sitting in the room, staring at him. He saw their eyes flicker between the flag tied around his neck, the crown on his head, and his face. He saw the dawning realization on their faces, connecting the dots.  
The eyes of his mask widend, “Oh shhhhiiiiiiiii-”


	2. ya i know updates are the worst but it’s not like anyone reads this anyways so

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> srry for author update but nobody reads this fucking trash anyway SO :)

ya ok like i said two times already this is just a little message saying no i have not abandoned but yes it will take a bit for the next chapter as my previously mentioned shit hole of a mind had another idea that i am writing all the times so. yeah. not that a siiiingle person would ever like bookmark this shit, but still. it’s the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyy, hope you enjoyed. comments would be extremely appreciated pls i need assurance :) i’m guessing this will only have one more part, my shit hole of a mind has trouble focusing on one thing for long. uwu *finger guns*


End file.
